


Azure Honeymoon

by ShionsTear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimitri is an adorable klutz, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hugs, Humor, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Moon Gazing, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: Dimitri may have known Byleth for almost six years already, but that still didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t used to that kind of attention. And now he had even vowed to spend the rest of his life together with him and had promised himself to spare no efforts to make Byleth happy.





	Azure Honeymoon

“Seems like this is our room, huh?” Byleth commented as the sliding door was closed behind of him by the employee that showed them their room. His gaze fell on different things scattered around while he examined the place Dimitri and he would stay in for the next week. It looked just as he had imagined it to look: tatami mat flooring, little to no decorations, a kotatsu in the middle of the room with two zaisu next to it.

“D-Do you like it?” Dimitri asked. He was the one that suggested Japan as their destination, knowing fully well that Byleth had been dying to visit it for quite a while already. He put down their suitcases and stepped further into the room.

They were staying in a traditional style inn, but with all the furnishings of a five star hotel. He’d spare no efforts in making Byleth happy, that’s what he had promised him on their special day after all. At first, all of their friends wanted to come along – “we would’ve stayed in another hotel, obviously” Sylvain had mentioned laughingly – but Dimitri insisted on spending at least one week with just Byleth.

“I do, it looks great.”

“Really? I’m glad!” he breathed in deeply, relieved. His smile was reciprocated by Byleth and his cheeks flushed light red. “I’ll open the door to the veranda.” he shook off the blush and approached the other side of the room to slide open the door.

As it was night time already there was no sunshine, but in place of the sun a big full moon was illuminating the night, dyeing the view of the inner garden in different hues of white. In the middle of the garden was a small pond that reflected the moon perfectly.

“Whoa…” Byleth gasped as he stepped closer to the opened door and marvelled outside. “This is beautiful.”

“Yes.” Dimitri nodded.

The two of them stood there for a while without exchanging words, just being mesmerized by the pretty scenery. But when a wisp of wind reminded them of the wintery season, they quickly stepped back and Byleth shivered a bit.

“You should take a hot bath to warm up so you don’t catch a cold.” Dimitri suggested.

“I think you’re right.” he turned around and walked a few steps, just to stop and look back again. “Want to join me?”

“…” Dimitri started processing the words in his mind. When he apparently figured out what they meant his face turned red. “Wh-wha-what!?!” he exclaimed surprised. “I… you… uhm… I…” as he tried to utter more than some broken words, Byleth interrupted him with a chuckle.

“I was joking, I’m sorry.” he smiled. “I’ll try not to take too long.” and with that he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Dimitri took a deep breath and let himself sink down on the floor. His heart had not been ready for such an attack yet. He may have known Byleth for almost six years already, but that still didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t used to receiving that kind of relationship and attention. And now he had even vowed to spend the rest of his life together with him.

When he suddenly remembered that, he sprang up and stood firmly on his two feet again. It had to be now or never, while Byleth was taking a bath.

He had no time to spare. He tied up his hair in a little pony tail, rolled up the sleeves of his yukata – they had changed into one after checking in – and walked towards the door that led to the hallway.

But because the lights were turned off, and due to his rather muscular stature and born clumsiness, he not only walked into the kotatsu but also against the only short cupboard in the room, when he jumped back from hitting the small heated table. Which in turn made the cupboard shake to some degree and the tea set inside jangle.

“Oh no.” Dimitri whispered to himself, crouched down and opened the cupboard to inspect the insides. Luckily, the cups were still in one piece and he closed it again. As he stood up again, he hit his head against the hanging lamp and made it swing to and fro. A small gasp escaped his mouth, but he quickly grabbed the lamp and stopped its motion.

He thought to himself that he had no time spare, still, and decided to look at the condition of the room later. Dimitri himself wasn’t bothered by all the hits he had just received. His body was quite sturdy after all. He nodded to himself, opened the sliding door and hit his forehead against the upper frame.

“Why is everything so short in this country…” he asked himself, moved his head under the frame and closed the door behind of him again. Unbeknownst to him, Byleth had heard every single hit and clank and dull noise, but he couldn’t help and chuckle with every one of them. He loved Dimitri’s clumsy side too much.

At the same time, Dimitri, holding his smartphone in one of his hands with a translator app open and ready to be used, walked down the corridor and back to the reception desk. He wanted to ready something that Byleth had wanted to do for some time already: moon viewing.

The perfect season for moon viewing might have passed already, as he remembered Byleth telling him, but he still wanted to surprise him with it. Even if it meant trying to speak a language he didn’t know – Byleth was the one gifted in languages, not him.

“U-uhm…” he said when he got to the desk. The lady that had showed them to their room nodded and smiled. “Uhh…” he glanced at his phone screen. “Go men coo da sigh.” the woman tilted her head. “Uhm… saw-ke tow dan go coo da sigh?” he said.

The woman, still smiling, seemed to have understood him as she nodded and bowed down slightly.

“I shall bring you what you wished for to your room.” she said in nearly perfect English.

“…what?” Dimitri was caught off-guard by it. “Th-thank you…” he answered, bowed down a bit too and turned around to walk away. He buried his face in one of his hands and hoped to never run into her again. On his way back to the room, his phone suddenly started ringing and answered the call. “Sylvain?”

“Yo, how’s Japan?”

“We only just arrived earlier today. We’re at the inn now.”

“Nice. I hope you’re _prepared._”

“Prepared?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

“Oh you know exactly what I mean, don’t you?”

“I’m not sure I can follow. But why did you call? It’s the early afternoon for you, right?”

“Hm? Oh yeah. I was about to get ready to head into town to---“

“Sylvain get your ass back here we’re about to start!” Dimitri heard someone yell in the distance through his phone.

“Was that Felix’ voice?”

“…yes. He, Ingrid and the others wanted to watch a movie marathon tonight…” Sylvain explained. “Hah…”

“That sounds great. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thanks.” he chuckled. “And be _prepared_, got it?”

“Okay?” Dimitri didn’t get it. “Tell the others I said hi.”

“Will do. Sorry for calling so late. Bye.”

“It’s no problem. Goodbye.” he said and ended the call.

“And?” Ingrid asked when Sylvain got back from his kitchen and sat down on the couch.

“Everything’s alright. He said to say hi and have fun.”

“Alright.” she chuckled.

“You’re such a worrywart, calling to see if he arrived safel---“ Felix was about to say but was interrupted by Sylvain.

“Shut up and start the movie already.”

Dimitri smiled at his phone. Hearing the voice of one of his long-time friends made him calm down and he almost forgot about what had happened moments ago. He secured his phone in his belt and decided to get back to his room. He didn’t want to let Byleth wait in case he had already finished.

When he opened the door to his room, he found Byleth putting a small tray on the kotatsu. He entered, closed the door and approached him.

“The lady that led us to the room brought this tray with drinks and snacks, said you went to ask for them?”

“I did.” Dimitri nodded in response.

“Did you know she could speak English too? I was surprised.” he chuckled.

“…don’t remind me.” he looked down and tried to forget.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” he sighed. “Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Do you… want to look at the moon together?” he asked, his voice almost whispering, unsure if now was the right time or not. But before his train of thoughts could lead him to a bad scenario, Byleth stepped closer and pecked him on the cheek.

“I’d love to.”

“…o-okay.” Dimitri’s cheeks blushed red as he nodded and crouched down to grab the tray. He walked to the veranda door, realized he couldn’t open it while carrying the tray, turned around, put it back on the table, opened the door and grabbed it once more. Instead of saying anything, Byleth just observed him with a loving smile on his face.

Dimitri carefully put the tray down on the ground and looked at the other. But before he invited him to sit down, he hurried to his suitcase, opened it quickly and took out a large, fluffy, blue blanket and held it up with both of his arms.

“So we don’t get cold.” he explained. Byleth was surprised, he didn’t know that Dimitri had brought it along. He very well knew that blanket, it was the one Dimitri had always ready when Byleth visited him at home. They’d always burry themselves under it whenever it was too cold.

The two of them walked to the veranda and sat down. Byleth moved closer so that Dimitri could wrap themselves in the blanket. Under it, they didn’t feel the coldness of the night and the air. They were being illuminated by the moon and from the garden they heard crickets’ chirping.

After a while, Byleth was the one to break their silence.

“I could get used to this.” he said as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Dimitri’s chest.

“I’m glad that you like it.” he whispered, as if he not wanting to interrupt the crickets. Byleth looked at him. “Wh-what?”

“Isn’t the eyepatch uncomfortable?” he wondered and put his hand on Dimitri’s left cheek, caressing it.

“You know that I don’t want others to see that ugly part of m---ouch!” the hand that had been caressing him softly suddenly flicked his forehead.

“And you know that I said to stop saying that.”

“…sorry.”

“Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“H-huh!?”

“I feel like I need to remind you of it now and then.” he smiled.

“W-well… I love you too…”

“I’m glad, otherwise this would be really awkward. Considering that we’re married now.” he started laughing.

“Married…” Dimitri repeated the word. It still felt surreal, but it was the truth and he couldn’t believe how happy one could feel.

At that moment, he promised himself once again, to always protect Byleth, no matter what.

“Dimitri?”

“…”

“Dima?”

“Hm?” being called by the nickname form his childhood always broke him free from his thoughts. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t mean to question your actions, but…” Byleth resumed after a short break. “How are we supposed to eat and drink with this blanket around us?”

“…oh.” Dimitri didn’t think that far ahead. Byleth started laughing again and wrapped his arms around his husband. Dimitri tried his best to multitask cuddling and handling the drinks and snacks, but he performed after a fashion.

Even so, or perhaps precisely therefore, Byleth enjoyed every moment of their little moon gazing night. So much that he didn’t even notice when he fell asleep in Dimitri’s arms and how he was carried back inside and laid into the futon. They had two at their disposal, but they also loved to cuddle while sleeping.

Byleth was the first one to open his eyes in the morning. A protective arm was wrapped around him as he realized where he was. He yawned and slowly remembered the last night. After some struggling to let go of the embrace, he managed to stand up and approached the door to the veranda.

He wrapped the fluffy blanket that had been left on the floor around him and opened the door. The light of the morning sun reflected on the white scenery and he had to cover his eyes a bit. But before long, he widened them in surprise and smiled.

“Dimitri!” he exclaimed and the one called almost jumped up from the floor.

“Wh-what!? What happened?” he said, his hair completely tousled and his yukata almost coming undone.

“It snowed!”

“Oh…” he noticed the open door and stepped closer to Byleth, grabbing the blanket and covering himself with it too. “You’re right.”

“It looks beautiful, I can’t wait to go exploring.”

“Me neither.” he said, happy to see Byleth happy as well. “By the way.”

“Hm?” he turned around and was greeted with a kiss.

“Good morning.” Dimitri smiled lovingly. Byleth returned the gesture and moved his arm closer to the other’s face, tucking some of the blond strands behind Dimitri’s ear.

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! OvO
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> Also, don't tell anyone, but maybe I'll work on a prequel, but psshhh. °L°


End file.
